1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera having a display, and more particularly, to a digital camera having a control device which magnifies a displayed image in the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional digital camera having two displays is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2005-86283. One display displays a live view which is continuously captured by an image sensor. The other displays a magnified part of the live view or a stored image which has been photographed already. The user photographs by referring to a desired part of an image by shifting or magnifying images which are displayed in the two displays.
However, if the user desires to refer to parts of an image, the user must shift or magnify each image so as to display the desired parts. This is a cumbersome procedure.
Moreover, if the user shifts both images when an edge of one image is displayed on a display, that image may disappear from the display. It may be difficult for the user to restore the lost image on the display.